Broken formally untitled
by StephR1984
Summary: A young stagehand falls in love with Dave Batista. Can she win his heart after his exwife betrayed him. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS. OBVIOUSLY THEY ARE OWNED BY VINCE MCMAHON. DIDN'T HIS MOTHER EVER TEACH HIM HOW TO SHARE?**

**Chapter 1.**

This takes place the night Batista got drafted to Smackdown.

She sat in the catering area waiting for the show to be over. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and go to bed. Gaby Callaway had been working as a stagehand on Smackdown for about a year now and she had noticed that the storylines had really gone downhill right along with the ratings. Plus she was getting really tired of listening to JBL talk about how he was a wrestling god. At least before John Cena had left there was at least some nice eye candy on the show. Although Randy Orton had come to the show the week before, so all was not lost.

Gaby sat in catering wondering who would be coming over from Raw. Theodore Long and all of the upper management had been keeping it a secret so that it wouldn't reach the wrestling spoiler websites. They knew that people would watch the show just to see who would be coming over next.

"It's bullshit!" Was the shout that rang through catering as JBL entered with his cabinet. "Teddy are you gonna come up with a new belt since that thief took ours to Raw? I mean, now Raw has two championships and we don't have any! What the hell am I supposed to fight for?"

"Playa, don't worry about it. All will be fixed tonight. You will have something to fight for tonight I promise."

"It better Teddy or all hell is gonna break loose!"

_What an ass! _Gaby thought to herself. He was so annoying, but he did have a point. The only way they would get a heavyweight championship on Smackdown was if they created one, or if Batista came over. _Oooooh. Now there's a nice thought. Batista on the Smack down roster. I think one of the girls on Raw said that he had gotten divorced about a year ago. Mmmmm. Batista, yummy and single. That's a slice of heaven right there!_

"GABY!" Lucy shouted bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I said are you ready to clean up?" Lucy Proctor had been the only real friend Gaby had made since she started her job at the WWE. They had started at about the same time, Lucy had started about a week earlier. They roomed with each other in the hotels and pretty much stayed by each other all of the time.

"Is the show over? Did I miss the new draft pick?" Gaby asked.

"No, but you have luckily missed most of JBL's speech. But the newest draft pick should be coming out really soon since they haven't come out yet."

Gaby and Lucy decided to wait until after the draft pick came out before they started cleaning up. The six man elimination match was finally over and JBL was proclaimed the winner. That's when they heard it.

"Lucy, is that who I think it is? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT IS! IT'S BATISTA! OH MY GOD!" Gaby squealed. She was glad that they were the only ones in catering, otherwise her crush would have been blown.

"Gaby, are you excited that Batista is on the show?"

"Is it obvious? You know, that's what I was thinking about earlier. Teddy said that the championship situation would be fixed tonight, and this definitely fixes it. God he looks sexy! Those sunglasses! That suit! Oh the things I want to do to him!" They watched until the show went off the proceeded to clean up the catering area.

"Oh, sorry." A voice behind them said. "I didn't realize that you guys were already cleaning up." Gaby turned around to see none other that Dave Batista.

"Oh, it's cool Mr. Batista, is there anything I can get for you?" _other than me naked in your bed_

"I was coming to get a bottle of water if there were any left. Intimidating people makes you kinda thirsty." He joked.

_God he has a gorgeous smile! _"Sure, we still have some. That's the last thing we put away just in case." She said as she handed him 2 water bottles.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, you can call me Dave."

"Ok Dave. I'm Gaby, and this is Lucy."

"Well, Gaby, Lucy it was nice to meet both of you, and I am sure that I will see you around." He said as he turned and left.

"Oh man! That was so cool!" Gaby exclaimed. "I feel like celebrating. Let's finish up here, get cleaned up and head to a club."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lucy agreed. They finished cleaning up and headed back to their hotel.

Gaby and Lucy got back to the hotel and took turns in the shower and got dressed. Gaby, who was 5'2", 115 pounds, with red hair and bright green eyes. Lucy was about 3 inches taller and 10 pounds heavier. Neither of the girls thought they were particularly sexy, but no one else needed to know that. As long as they presented a confident image, everyone else would see the same thing.

Gaby went through her wardrobe and decided on a mid thigh length black spaghetti strap dress with a pair of 4" strappy open toed shoes. Lucy decided on a jade green sleeveless top with a pair of tight black pants with a pair of black boots with a 2" heel. When they were finally ready they headed out to the club.

Once inside they headed to the bar. Gaby ordered a Jack and Coke and Lucy ordered a martini. They found a table to sit at and watched everyone dance for a while.

"Gaby, check that out." Lucy said over the music as she pointed to Batista grinding with some girl on the dance floor. Gaby felt a surge of jealousy go through her. She wanted to be that girl.

**A/N: I think it starts off kinda slow, but it will pick up. I promise. R & R! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NO ONE FAMOUS! **

**Chapter 2**

"He's been like that since the divorce." A voice said in her ear. Gaby turned to see Randy Orton standing next to her. "I don't know if he sleeps with them or not, but this is what he does at every club he goes to. Is it ok if I sit here?"

"Of course Randy." Gaby, Lucy and Randy sat and made small talk for a little while and continued drinking. The whole time Gaby kept glancing over at Batista to see what he was doing.

"Hey girls. Hey Randy. What's going on?" Christian said as he approached the table.

Gaby watched as Lucy's eyes got wide. Lucy had been in love with Christian since he was the hunky quiet guy in The Brood. She had been dying to talk to him, but had yet to have the courage to just walk up to him and start talking.

"Hey, Christian, did you know that Lucy has been your biggest fan since you debuted with the Brood?" Gaby chimed in much to her friend's total and complete embarrassment. Lucy shot Gaby a death glare just before Christian responded.

"Really? That was what seems like forever ago." Christian sat down at the table with the other three and proceeded to discuss Christian's wrestling past. Randy stood up, grabbed Gaby by the hand and let her out on to the dance floor as "Peaches N' Cream" by 112 came on.

They continued to dance together as the night wore on. Every time Gaby caught a glimpse of Dave, he was dancing with a different girl. "You have to make him notice you otherwise he never will." Randy whispered in her ear while they danced.

"Make who notice me? What are you talking about?" Gaby asked trying to fake confusion.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. You know, Dave, the Animal. You have been watching him with all of those girls all night long and it's bugging you because you have been watching him and you're not sure if he even knows you're here. Am I right?"

Gaby's mouth dropped open slightly. "What? You, I, no, that's not rig- you're wrong. I could care less if Batista knew that I was here. Why would I care if he knew that I was here?"

"Don't play dumb with me Gaby. I can tell, but he's been on the rebound and he's just looking for a quick lay. You are a really sweet girl and I don't want to see you put yourself out there just to get your heart trampled on."

"Thanks for looking out for me Randy, but I'm kinda hardheaded, and sometimes I just gotta learn the hard way. Excuse me." Gaby left Randy as she walked over to the table where Dave was hanging out with Ric and Paul who had flown in to see him.

"Hi guys. Dave, I was just wondering if you would care to dance?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Are **you** actually asking Batista to dance? Have you not seen the girls he has been dancing with all night long? Do you actually think that you are in their league?" Paul maliciously replied.

Gaby stared at him for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry that you are so upset that Batista has so many women vying for his attention, and yet no one really wants to date Gonzo from the Muppet Show. You're right Paul, I'm not in their league because their league is way, way below mine. I figured Dave might want to dance with a real woman for once, but I guess that's just too much for him to handle. Sorry Dave, guess I'll just have to make the sacrifice and continue dancing with Randy Orton." She turned on her heels and walked back to Randy.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked when she came back to the table.

"Randy, dance with me, now!" She said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"What happened over there?"

"Well, I called Paul Gonzo from the Muppet Show and told Dave I was too much woman for him. You think that got his attention?"

"I'd say so since he is heading over here right now."

"I'm cutting in." Batista stated.

"You know you could ask Dave." Randy shot back.

"Don't have to, I'm the champ! Move." He said as he shoved Randy out of the way. He pulled Gaby close to him as a slow song came on. Gaby wasn't sure what to say now, so she just enjoyed the feeling of Dave Batista being so close to her. "Would you like to test your theory Gaby?"

"What theory is that Dave?"

"The one where you think you are too much woman for me to handle. We could always go back to me hotel room and find out."

"Sorry Dave, champ or not I don't do that right off the bat. Don't et me wrong, you are sexy as hell, but truth be told, I think you need more than a quick lay."

"And what do you think I need?" Dave asked skeptically.

"Someone to talk to. To share your, evil word coming, feelings."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I NEED!" Dave shouted and stormed off.

"Well, that went swimmingly didn't it you big dope. Now he probably won't ever talk to you!" Gaby scolded herself. She walked back over to the table and sat down. She glanced over to where Evolution was sitting and saw Dave take one last shot and storm out of the club. Paul scowled at Gaby and signaled to her that she was next on his list of people to demolish.

"Guys, can we go back to the hotel. I am out of the partying mood." Gaby asked.

"Sure Gabs." Lucy responded. They gathered their purses and said their goodbyes to Randy and Christian and headed back to the hotel.

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2. What do you guys think? R & R! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE. I OWN NO ONE FAMOUS.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Gaby and Lucy were at the arena. They chose to help set up catering since it was the easiest thing to do. Warren, one of the techs, came in and said that someone needed to go around and put the superstars names on their doors. Gaby volunteered and grabbed the plaques and headed down the hallways.

She reached Batista's door and wondered if he had gotten there yet. She was sure that he was still mad at her about last night, but at least he knew she was there if he wanted to talk about Angie and what she had done to him. "Hey Gaby, I was told to ask you where my dressing room is." Dave said as he approached her.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dave. This is it right here. I was about to put the sign on your door."

"Why were you staring at it? Is there something wrong with the door?"

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with it I was just thinking." Gaby quickly put the sign up and walked away. If he was going to talk to her about it, he was going to come to her, she knew that. In the mean time there was nothing keeping her from harassing Randy.

"Oh, Randall, whatcha eating?" Gaby asked as she sat next to him in catering.

"A sandwich would you like some?" Randy asked chuckling a little.

"Nope, I'm good. I was just wondering. Hey, what are you doing tonight? You want to go to a club?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at your room at around 10:30. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Gaby got up from the table and headed out of catering to take care of anything that she had to do before the end of the night.

**_One week later………._**

Gaby was walking through the hallways of the arena making sure that nothing was in the way so if the wrestlers came running down the hallway, they wouldn't trip and fall. She also thought it looked kind of tacky to have people picking things up in the background while one of the superstars was trying to cut an interview. She always thought that the people who milled around in the background of interviews was just rude. The interview was supposed to focus on the wrestler, and it was just distracting to have people walking around in the background because it always left you wondering what the hell they were doing. About halfway through the show she was walking down a hallway when she heard shouting. She headed a little bit further down the hallway and saw Dave on his cell phone outside of his dressing room.

"Come on Angie! I'll be in town next weekend and I really want to see the girls. Why not? A bad father? How can you say that? That's not fair Angie! You knew I was going to be a wrestler before we got married and had kids! Hello? Hello? Angie? DAMNIT! She hung up on me!"

Gaby tried to turn around and make it back up the hallway before he saw her, but all she managed to do was turn around.

"Gaby?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Dave! What's going on?"

"You overheard my conversation didn't you?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I heard someone yelling and I was making sure I wasn't going to have to call the medic."

"Well, since you heard part of it, you want to hear the rest?"

"Only if you really want to tell me. I don't want you to feel obligated just because I heard part of it."

"No, it's ok. You were right last week."

"About what Dave?"

"About sharing my, you know."

"Your 'you know'? Oh, you mean your feelings?"

"Shhhh! Don't say that word so loud!" Dave whispered loudly. "I am the Animal! I'm not supposed to have feelings."

"Dave, shut up. Let's go into your dressing room and we will talk about the "F" word. How's that?" Dave rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Gaby into his dressing room. They sat down on his couch and Gaby turned sideways to face him. "Ok, so, what's going on?"

Dave proceeded to tell Gaby about what had been going on in his life. He told her about Angie and about how he had come home from a long stint on the road and had found her in bed with another woman and how it had broken his heart.

"Not to interrupt, but is that the reason for all of the ring rats?"

"Yeah, I figure I get what I want and if I am not putting my heart on the line, I can't get hurt." He continued until he got to the conversation that he just had with his ex wife. "Then she said that I was a bad father because I was never there for Ashley and Shayla during the important moments in their lives. It's not that I don't want to be there, but all of their milestones seem to happen when I am 3,000 miles away."

"You are right Dave, she knew about your wrestling career before you guys got married, but maybe she didn't realize that it would keep you away so much. I am not siding with her, so don't think that. What she did and said was very wrong, and I am sure that you are not deliberately neglecting your daughters. You two seem to have a very hostile relationship, and I am sure that is taking a toll on the girls. Have you sat down and talked to the girls about it?"

"I want to, but Angie won't let me near them."

"Dave, do you want to talk to your girls?"

"More than anything I want them to know that I love them and that I am not trying to ignore them."

"Ok, I have an idea. What is the name of one of Ashley's friends?" Gaby said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Sara." "What is the home number?" Dave looked skeptically at her, but read her the number anyway. "This is why it pays to have friends that are girls." Gaby stated just before the other line was picked up.

**A/N: Well, he opened up. What do you guys think? R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Hello?" The woman on the other end answered.

"Hello? Is Ashley there?" Gaby asked in a young voice.

"May I ask who's calling?

"It's Sara."

"Oh, sure Sara. Hang on."

"Hello?"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, hey Sara, what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor and go in your room?"

"Sure." She replied slowly and headed up to her room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and waited for the rest of the conversation.

"Ashley, this is not Sara. My name is Gaby and I work on Smackdown with your dad."

"Oh, ok that's why I had to come in my room, so mom wouldn't hear. How is dad? He doesn't call here anymore."

"Honey, your dad called there today and wanted to talk to you. He really wants to see you and Shayla. He will be in town next weekend. Does your mom let you and Shayla go to the mall with your friends?"

"Yeah, she drops us off sometimes. Why?"

"Do you think you could tell her that Sara wants to hang out at the mall with you next weekend? That way your dad gets to see you."

"Yeah, let me go ask her right now. Hang on, I'll be right back." Ashley laid the phone down on her bed and ran downstairs to ask her mom.

"Dave, she's asking Angie right now. Do you want to talk to her when she comes back on?"

"Yeah." Dave closed his eyes for a moment. He was very grateful that he had decided to talk to Gaby. She handed him the phone as he opened his eyes.

"Mom said that she had no problem dropping me off next Saturday. I just need to know what time."

"I can't wait to see you baby." Dave said quietly almost not believing that he was talking to his oldest girl.

"Daddy?" She whispered almost as quietly. "Hi daddy! How are you? I can't wait to see you next weekend."

"I can't wait to see you either baby. I love you so much. How about 12? That way we can have lunch together. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Sara. Mom, Sara said around noon so that we can eat lunch at Chic- fil- a. Is that ok?" Dave realized that Angie must have walked into the room.

"Yeah honey that's fine. Dinner will be ready soon ok, so don't stay on the phone much longer."

"I won't mom." She paused until her door shut and she was sure her mom had gone back downstairs. "Sorry about that daddy. Well, I better go. I want to talk to you more often though. How can I?"

"Give her my number Dave. She can call my phone and I will come find you whenever she calls." Dave gave Ashley Gaby's number and told her to tell her sister that he loved them both very much and to find out if Shayla could tag along to the mall before they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much Gaby. That was the first time that I have talked to either of my girls in almost 6 months. Thank you." He repeated as he hugged her tightly. "This means so much to me. I am really sorry about yelling at you in the club last week. I just, it's just been really hard." Dave looked down at his watch. "Oh shit, I gotta warm up quickly. I have a match with Orlando Jordan in about 5 minutes. Thanks again Gaby."

"No problem Dave. I'll see you later." She headed out of his dressing room as he pulled his shirt off to change clothes. She headed to the catering area to see what needed to be done in there.

"Gaby, where the hell have you been?" Lucy asked as soon as she spotted her.

"Oh, I had some, uh, business to take care of." She stumbled thinking about the conversation she just had with Dave. Lucy looked at her knowing that there was more than Gaby was telling her, but decided to drop it.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know yet. There has to be tons to do in our country's capital. I'm sure we can think of something. Oh, hey, Batista's match is on. Let's take a break." Gaby and Lucy pulled up chairs next to the TV in catering. Dave was battling Orlando Jordan and he had the upper hand. Gaby kept an eye on JBL, you never could trust that man.

"Hello Ladies." Randy said in his best Val Venis impersonation. "You guys look very interested in the match, specifically you Gaby. Any reason for that?" Randy asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't you have some post match stretching to do or something?"

"Nope, and that leaves me free to ask why you were in Dave's dressing room for so long?"

"Oh, so that's where you were. You were in Dave's dressing room. So that was the business you had to take care of. Mm- hm. Care to elaborate?" Lucy inquired.

"Dave had a question about something and I answered it for him. That's all."

"Was the question if you thought he was sexy?" Randy asked, then continued in a fake swooning female voice, "Oh yes Dave, I think you are the sexiest man alive. I love you so much."

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Randy. I must say that I am flattered, but you aren't exactly my type. Sorry." Dave said laughing as he walked in to get a water after winning his match.

"No, I was making fun of Gaby, I wasn't saying that I- how could you even think - shut up." Randy stormed out of the room s the other three stood there laughing.

"I guess Randy should be glad that none of the other guys were in the room cause he would NEVER live that down." Lucy stated. "That was perfect timing Dave."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Thanks for earlier Gaby. I'll talk to you later." He said smiling before he left.

"What was he thanking you for, huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I told you. He asked me a question, and I answered it. It was personal, and I don't think he would want me to discuss it with you."

"Fine. Let's finish up here and get back to the hotel. I'm ready for bed." Lucy responded. They finished cleaning catering and headed back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, Lucy told Gaby that she was going to run on the treadmill in the hotel gym. As she walked in, she noticed Dave bench pressing some weights. "Hey Dave." She said in a solemn tone as she approached him. "Sorry to hear about everything that you are going through. It must be a really difficult time for you." She said placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Gaby told you what I was going through? I can't believe she would tell you that. I thought I could trust her. She knows how I feel about my daughters and about not getting to talk to them. So I guess she told you Angie said I was a bad father? Yeah well, don't worry you won't be hearing anything else about my life, because neither will Gaby." He angrily grabbed his towel and workout bag and headed up to his room.

"That was too easy. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me, and I always find out what it is no matter what." Lucy said to herself before heading to the hotel restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. I thought I needed to add a twist and some conflict, so there it is. What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NO ONE FAMOUS.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I have been trying to figure out a name for this story. If you guys can think of one, run it by me. Thanks.**

**A/N 2: This chapter contains strong language. If that offends you, sorry but that's how I talk, so it will flow into my writing from time to time. Be prepared.**

**Chapter 5.**

The next afternoon at the arena…..

"Hey Randy." Gaby said as she passed him the hallway outside his dressing room.

"Hey. How was your night?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Interesting. I saw Batista punch a hole into a hotel wall before going into his room, slamming the door. After that the only words that I could make out were stupid, bitch, fucking bitch, and liar. Do you know what that is about because he didn't seem upset at all when he left the arena."

"I didn't talk to him after he left the arena. Oh, I think I know what happened. I have to go find him." She said as she jogged off to Dave's locker room.

She knocked when she finally got to his door. "What? Oh, it's you." Dave said as he opened the door.

Gaby looked a little confused as to why he answered the door that way, but continued on to find out what happened last night. "Dave, are you ok? Randy told me he saw you punch a hotel wall last night? What happened? Was it Angie?"

"You should fucking know what the fuck it was you damn blabbermouth. I should have known better than to trust some glorified ring rat with my personal life. So if you'll excuse me, that's exactly how I would like to keep it from now on- PERSONAL!" He slammed the door in her face leaving Gaby standing outside wondering what the hell he was talking about.

She headed back to catering and saw Lucy. "Hey Lucy, did you see Dave in the gym last night?"

"Yeah, he seemed really angry. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just mumbled something about bitch, and I think he mentioned your name. I left it there. I didn't want to pour salt in the wound."

"I wonder what the hell he is talking about. Randy said that he heard the same stuff from Dave's room last night. I gotta talk to Randy again." She walked off not worried about what she had to do in catering, she was more concerned with what was going on with Dave.

She found Randy talking to Christian in a hallway by the gorilla position. "Randy I need to talk to you. It's important."

"I'll catch you later Christian." Randy walked over to her. "What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere more private. I don't want this all around the company."

"Sure, my dressing room is right around the corner. We can go there." They headed to his dressing room. He studied her face as they walked. She was biting her lip nervously. This had to be really important seeing as how she seemed so distraught over whatever she needed to talk to him about. He opened the door to his locker room and shut it once they were both inside. "Ok Gaby, what is going on? Are you in trouble or something?"

"You could say that. You know how Dave was acting last night? Well, apparently that was because of me, but I don't know what I did. We talked yesterday in his dressing room about some personal problems he was having, and that is what he is mad about. Then he said that he should have known better than to trust a- a-" Gaby started crying.

"A what, Gaby? What did he say?"

"He said that he should have known better than to trust a glorified ring rat with his personal life." She continued sobbing. "I don't know what I did! I didn't tell anyone what he said to me, not even Lucy, and she's my best friend. I need you to go talk to Dave and find out what I did. He won't talk to me anymore. Please Randy. I have to know why he is so mad at me!"

"Alright Gaby. I'll talk to him tonight at the hotel. It had to be something that happened between the time he left the arena and the time that I saw him in the hallway. Go ahead and go back to work and I'll talk to him tonight, ok?"

"Thanks Randy." She said as she hugged him. "You're the best. I'll talk to you later." Gaby got up from her seat and headed back to catering. Hopefully Randy would be able to find out something. She went about her business for the rest of the night. She racked her brain trying to figure out what he meant when he said that he couldn't trust her. She hadn't told anyone. She didn't even give Randy any details. She finished up for the night and headed back to her hotel room.

Lucy came in and told her that she was going to stay with Christian for the night. She packed a bag full of clothes and headed out. Gaby hadn't stayed in a hotel room by herself in about a year, but she welcomed it tonight. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She turned on the TV and one of her favorite shows was on- CSI. She sat and watched the episode until someone knocked on her door. She got up to answer it and was shocked to see Batista there instead of Randy. He stared at her for a minute clenching and unclenching his jaw. Gaby could clearly see the muscles in his cheeks hardening and softening. She took a deep breath before inviting him in.

He walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs at the table in the room. Gaby sat on the bed facing him. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Dave spoke up.

"So, where's Lucy?"

"She is staying with Christian tonight. I'm kinda glad. I really wanted to be alone with my thoughts."

"Oh. Well, Randy came to my room and talked to me. He talked to me about what you talked to him about." Gaby sat on the bed with her legs tucked under her waiting for him to yell at her. "He told me that you didn't tell him what we talked about and that you didn't tell Lucy either."

"She's my best friend, but I didn't think it was her business to know what your ex wife was doing."

"Well, she knows now. She's the reason that I was mad at you."

"What do you mean?"

"She came into the gym last night and said that she was sorry for what was going on in my life and that it must be difficult. She said that you had told her. Of course at that point thinking that she already knew, I told her that I don't get to talk to my girls and that Angie called me a bad father. That was why I was pissed. I'm sorry I called you a glorified ring rat. I was way out of line."

Gaby had her head down looking at her hands. "Is that how I come across to people? Is that what you thought of me that night in the club? You thought of me as a glorified ring rat?"

"Gaby, I was drunk that night. It's not often a woman tells me that she is more than I can handle. Usually it's some girl telling me that she could give me the night of my life or trying to persuade me to sleep with her. Thank you for not sharing my personal business with anyone. Hey, would you like to come to the mall with me tomorrow to see my girls?"

"I don't know Dave. You haven't seen them in quite a while, and I would hate to intrude on your time with your girls."

"Gaby, I insist. Besides, I think Ash would like to see her friend Sara." He said with a smile.

**A/N: Ok people. Here is the next chapter. What do you guys think? R &R please! I just want to say thanks to Sandra Moore for reviewing. You rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reviewing. I really appreciate it. Oh, and don't worry, you shall get what you want, I am just building up to it. I don't want to just throw them together just to think about him naked. Ok, everyone just stop and picture that…………………ahhhhhhh! So, so nice! Anyways, enough distraction for the moment, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6.**

Gaby's alarm went off on Saturday morning. She got up and showered. After sorting through all of her clothes, she finally decided on a pair of flare leg low rise jeans, with a black tank top with a burnt orange Orange County Choppers logo, and a pair of knee high boots with a 4" heel. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and applied a little makeup just before Dave knocked on the door.

"Morning Dave." She said as she opened the door and let him in.

"Morning Gaby. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my purse." Gaby's head snapped up as she heard the key to her hotel room being inserted into the lock- that meant only one thing- Lucy was back. "Dave, bathroom now." Dave hurried into the bathroom and hid in the shower with the curtain drawn. Gaby would have to get her out quick.

"Hey Gaby. Where are you going today?" Lucy asked as she entered the room and saw hat Gaby was ready to go.

"Oh, just figured I'd drive around and see the sights, maybe go to the mall. Haven't really decided yet. Where's your man? I figured you were joined at the hip."

"Oh, he's in the room. I just came to get the rest of my stuff. We are officially a couple and he wants me to start rooming with him. That's ok right? Oh hey, how are you doing? You looked pretty upset last night."

"Oh, yeah! If I had a boyfriend, I would definitely want to room with him. It's perfectly fine with me. Do you need any help getting the last of your stuff? I'm ok. I decided that David Batista wasn't worth getting upset over. After all he is just some over muscled meat head. He's not anything to get upset over."

"Nope. I got it all. Thanks so much Gaby. I'll see you around." She waved goodbye and headed back to Christian's room. Once she was out of the room, Gaby opened the bathroom door and gave Batista the all clear.

Dave came out of the bathroom with an upset look on his face. "Over muscled meat head?"

"Dave, I didn't mean it. It will all be revealed in time, but that is definitely not what I think of you. You are the sweetest guy I have met in quite a while."

"Well, you were so much nicer to her than I would have been. I would have hit her the second that she walked in the door."

"See Dave, that's where men and woman are different. Most men are all violence and beatings when they get pissed at someone. Women are more cunning and conniving and can be just generally evil. If I wanted to ruin her life, it wouldn't be that hard. It's more fun to watch her suffer and squirm. You know, lull her into a false sense of security before I go in for the kill." Gaby said with an evil smirk. "Ok, check the hallway, if it's clear, go down and start the car. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." He said as he left the room. Gaby waited a couple of minutes before grabbing her stuff and heading down to Dave's car.

They made their way to the mall. Hopefully he wouldn't get mobbed by any rabid fans; after all, it wasn't like a simple disguise would hide him. On the ride there Gaby and Dave made small talk and she asked him about his daughters. He pulled out his wallet and showed her the last family photo that they had taken. He thought they looked like a happy family, but that had just been Angie putting on a show. Dave revealed that Angie had cheated on him with countless other men the last few years of their marriage while he was on the road.

Gaby listened intently as Dave told her bout his marriage and his girls. "I feel like I know them already." Gaby said about Ashley and Shayla as they pulled into the mall parking lot. They headed inside and awaited Ashley to call and let them know where they were.

After the got they call from Ashley they agreed to meet the girls in the food court at Chic-fil-a. They sat and talked for a while. "Ash, Shay, you girls know how much I love you right?" Dave asked.

"Yes daddy, we know." Shayla replied.

"I want to get you girls so many things to make up for the time that I haven't gotten to spend with you, but you know that I can't do that right now, right?"

"Of course dad. We don't want mom to find out either cause then we'd never get to see you." Ashley stated. "Oh, hang on dad. Mom is calling." Angie had given her daughter a cell phone for times like this when she dropped her off at the mall so that she could call her if she needed her.

"Hey Ash. Where are you at?"

"I am in the food court. Why?"

"Well, I decided to come shopping with you and I was going to come find you. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Ashley's eyes got wide before she answered.

"Ok mom. See you then." She hung up with her mom. "Daddy, we love you, but mom is downstairs and she is headed up here. Gaby, thank you for helping dad see us, but you guys gotta go." They quickly hugged and Dave kissed his girls before he and Gaby speed walked to the other side of the food court as fast as possible.

Gaby and Dave decided to head out to his house so that he could pick up some more clothes and check his mail. They drove in silence for half of the trip before Gaby spoke up. "Sorry you didn't get to see your girls for longer."

"Me too, but thanks to you I at least got to see them. Which by the way is farther than I would have gotten by myself. Thank you." He picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Gaby lowered her eyes as her face turned about 3 shades of crimson.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. What do you guys think? Sorry it was kinda short. R & R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS. I OWN NO ONE FAMOUS.**

**A/N: Ladies, brace yourself for some really, really, really, really nice visuals in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7.**

Gaby was wide eyed as they approached Dave's house. To her, it was a mansion seeing as how she had always lived in an apartment or a small two bedroom house her whole life. She hadn't even known anyone who had ever had a house this large. He had a huge 2 story red brick house that had white trim all the way around. They had to stop at the front gate so that he could enter the code for the gate to open. "Security. I didn't want anything to happen to the girls when they came to visit, that and it keeps the fans away from my front door just incase they figure out where I live."

"Fans are pretty cunning like that. They are able to find out stuff that no one else knows. Sneaky little devils." Gaby replied. (A/N: I love you guys that tell me things I didn't know before!)

The gate opened and they continued up the half mile driveway to the front steps. Gaby got out of Dave's black 2005 Ford Explorer slowly as she admired the front of Dave's house. "Are you gonna come inside, or just stare at the front?" Dave asked as he stood holding his front door open for her. As she came in she noticed his front door was a rich cherry wood.

"So, what's her name?"

"What's who's name Gaby?"

"The name of the chick that decorated this place, or was it an unaired episode of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?"

"Actually I did it all." He replied as she glanced around at his living room. It had an oriental décor. The walls were a deep red with Geisha fans as decorations. "I hand painted the walls when I had time off. It took quite a while."

"It was worth it, Dave, your house is gorgeous. You did an awesome job."

"Thanks. It's got six bedrooms and six bathrooms. Every closet is walk-in. The girl's rooms are the only ones that aren't done. I wanted to do the rooms with them, you know so that the rooms would be their very own, the way they wanted them." Dave stated. "I guess the walls will just stay white for a while." He finished a little more sadly.

"Don't worry Dave," Gaby started as she placed a gentle hand on his arm, "it'll get better, I promise. Before you know it, Ashley and Shayla will be staying here with you every time you are in town. Now cheer up, cause I've been waiting to say this for a long time. Let's see that bedroom of yours!" She said with a sly smile. Dave chuckled as he grabbed Gaby's hand and led her upstairs.

He opened the door to a beautifully decorated room full of cherry wood furniture. The king size bed had black satin sheets, there was a stuffed black leather chair in one corner of the room with a black leather foot stool in front of it. Gaby walked over to the bed and ran her hand across the comforter. It was so silky beneath her fingers. She couldn't resist any longer, she had to do it, she had to know what it felt like.

She crawled slowly onto Dave's bed not knowing that he was watching her intently. She lay down on her stomach for a minute before turning on her back. She moved her arms back and forth over the smooth comforter appreciating the feel underneath her.

Dave walked around to the side of the bed and slowly crawled on top of her. He spread her legs apart with his knees until he was nestled between them. He leaned his body down and held his weight off of her chest by propping himself up on his elbows and kicked off his boots that he had been wearing.

She gazed up at him not quite sure what to think or do next. She closed her eyes as his lips slowly descended on to hers. Gently as if trying to figure out if this was what she wanted. He had wanted this from the night that they danced in the club. Even though he had yelled at her, he had been touched that she cared about what was going on in his life.

She returned the kiss as gently as he was kissing her. She placed her hands lightly on either side of her head, slid them into his hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. She couldn't believe what was happening, her head was swimming and she felt light headed. Dave deepened the kiss as his tongue gently probed for entrance into her mouth.

Gaby was surprised at how his tongue stud felt in her mouth. She was instantly aroused and wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him closer to her. He took one hand and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and tangled his fingers in her hair. Gaby could feel him growing between her legs and wrapped her legs tighter- pulling him closer.

He slid his other hand under her body and held her tight as he flipped them over so that she was on top. He slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. He slid his thumb over her erect nipple as Gaby moaned in pleasure. She broke the kiss and traced a trail with her tongue to his earlobe. She gently nipped and sucked on his earlobe causing him to moan and squeeze her breast a little harder.

"God Gaby, that feels so good." Dave moaned. He sat up almost causing her to fall off of the bed, but she held onto his head. He removed his hand from her hair and he pulled his t-shirt over his head and then proceeded to pull off her tank top leaving her in her black lace bra. He kissed her along her collar bone as he slid his hands up and down her back.

"Dave, Dave, as much as I hate to say this, wait. Where is this gonna go?" She asked breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked breathing just as heavy as Gaby.

"I mean is this gonna be it, or is this going to continue past tonight. I want you so bad, but I want you for more than tonight. I'm not necessarily saying forever, but I definitely want you for more than tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her waist before answering her. "Gaby, I have wanted you since that night in the club. I don't want this to be a one night stand where we go back to business as usual tomorrow. I am not saying forever either, I don't know what the future holds for us, but I want you for more than tonight too." Gaby looked into the Animal's big brown eyes before her lips descended on his with as much passion if not more than before.

She placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him back down on the bed. She slid backwards a little bit and unbuttoned his black jeans. She leaned down and starting at his mouth, kissed a trail down his throat, chest, and stopping at his nipple and swirling her tongue around it as it came to a hard peak. Dave moaned with pleasure. She continued to trail kisses down his rock hard chiseled abs until she got to his waistline. She slid completely off of his lap so that she was standing on the side of the bed.

She placed her fingers inside of his waistband and started to pull his jeans off as he lifted his hips to give her easier access. She placed her hands on his knees and ran her nails up his thighs. She watched as he shuddered as if he was having cold chills. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her next to him on the bed. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to have her, and he had to have her now. He kneeled down and pulled off her boots. When he stood up, he all but ripped the jeans from her body. He couldn't get her undressed fast enough.

He stood in front of her breathing heavy in nothing but his boxers as he stared at her laying on the bed with lust in her eyes wearing nothing but her black lace bra and black lace thong. He climbed back up on his bed and laid next to her. He took in her beauty as he trailed his fingers over her body. He slid his hand into the waistband of Gaby's thong and……………

A/N: Well, I am gonna be mean and let you guys finish out the scene in your head. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed picturing Batista naked…..mmmmmmm…………naked Batista. J


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. I know I liked writing it. On with the story.**

**Chapter 8.**

Gaby and Dave lay on the bed. He was snuggled up to her back with his arms wrapped around her. Dave sighed with contentment as Gaby rolled over to face him. She placed one hand on the side of his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "That was absolutely wonderful." She said as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yeah it was. You wanna go again?" Dave asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Already? Maybe in a little bit. You know, I can see another reason why the call you 'The Animal'. I'm gonna need to take a breather." She said with a smile.

Gaby looked towards his window and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Had they really been at it for that long? She guessed they had.

Gaby lay in bed surrounded by Dave's massive arms and couldn't believe how good life was going, especially after her last boyfriend decided that one girlfriend wasn't enough. The night they broke up, Gaby had walked in on him and not two other women, but four other women. Seeing as how that was never gonna be involved in that kind of action, she dumped Jerry on the spot. Shortly thereafter she started working on Smackdown. That had been the best thing in her life, till now that is.

Even as she lay in his arms, she couldn't believe that her dream of being with Dave Batista had actually come true. "Ow!" She hissed as she rubbed her arm.

"What? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Dave asked very concerned.

"I pinched myself and it hurt." She replied with a half smile.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. This has all been too good to be true, and I really want it to be true."

Dave shifted their position so that they were sitting up facing one another. He cupped her face in his large hands. "It is true Gaby. You're not dreaming, and neither am I. I know that because I pinched myself earlier, I just wasn't as loud about my pain as you were." He said with a smile that made her heart melt.

A/N: Hey guys! I know that this is an excruciatingly short chapter, and I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but I have writer's block, and I have my hands full 99 of the day now. I just had my first baby on 8 Aug 05. It is a boy, and he weighed 7lbs, and was 19 ½ inches long. He is so tiny. I am so busy, that I don't have a lot of time for the story. I am going to try to update as much as possible. Oh, if you want to see pics (some people do) you can go here: http/pix. am so proud. He is such a beautiful baby, and very quiet too. Doesn't really fuss till I try to change his clothes or his diaper. He doesn't like either one. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can. R & R as always.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Well, I am gonna try to work through my writer's block, so if this chapter sucks royally, you know why. Now, let's see what I can come up with.

**Chapter 9.**

Gaby and Dave lay in each other's arms for a little while longer before her cell phone rang. Gaby groaned as she reached for it on the nightstand. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey slut!" The voice hissed on the phone.

Gaby sat up startled. "Who the hell is this?"

"Let's just say, we know each other, and I know what you did last night."

"I want to know who you are and how you got this number!" Gaby shouted. The man on the other end laughed evilly as he hung up the phone. Gaby closed her phone and put it back down on the nightstand.

"Who was it?" Dave asked as he sat up behind Gaby.

"I have no idea, but he called me a slut and told me he knew what I did last night."

"What number showed up on your cell phone? Can you call it back?"

"It showed up as Unknown, so there was no number. I just wish I knew who it was."

Dave wrapped his arms around Gaby's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it baby. You got me and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Gaby smiled, but it quickly faded as her cell phone rang again. "Gaby, hand me your phone. I'll handle it." Gaby sighed heavily scared that it was the mystery man again.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE THAT SICK FUCK WHO CALL- WHAT?" Dave paused and Gaby looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Because she had an obscene call. I don't know, all she said was it was a guy. My house, why? Oh, ok, I'll tell her. I really do apologize. Alright. See you then. Later." Dave hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gaby asked.

"That was Teddy. He asked why I answered your phone the way I did. He said you are needed at work because Lucy is throwing things at people."

"Ok, let's get your clothes together and get going before she hurts someone. Plus I still haven't said anything to her about her little betrayal. This should be fun." Gaby said with an evil smile; temporarily forgetting about the call she received earlier.

Dave gathered his new sets of clothes and packed them away. They tossed his bag in the car and headed to the arena. Dave headed for his locker room to put his bag down and Gaby headed straight to find Teddy.

"Hey Gaby." Teddy stated as he met her in the hallway.

"What is going on with Lucy?"

"She was throwing food and water bottles at people in catering at lunch, then she headed down to the ring and is currently throwing chairs and trying to take the ring apart. I tried to send security down there, but the only guy that showed up got hit in the head with a ladder and had to be rushed to the emergency room. I have no idea why though. Luckily the show doesn't start for a couple of hours, so there are no fans in there."

Gaby nodded and headed down to the ring. Dave caught up to her and Gaby filled him in before the reached the curtain. "Ok Dave, what I am about to say is not true, nor is it how I really feel, but I do need you to go along with it as we exit the curtain, ok?"

"Yeah, sure Gaby. What is going on?"

Gaby headed out of the curtain and Dave walked out right after her. "You are so stupid, you know that Batista!"

"Excuse me? Stupid?"

"Yeah! Oh, I'm sorry is stupid too big of a word for you? You don't have any idea what the hell you are talking about, so why don't you go drag your knuckles somewhere else!" Dave stood in the middle of the ramp not quite knowing what to make of the "fight" they just had. Gaby continued down the ramp until she got to Lucy.

"Lucy, honey, are you ok? What is wrong? What's going on?"

"He dumped me!" She cried.

"Christian dumped you? I'm so sorry." Gaby said as she calmed Lucy down. "Did he say why?"

"No, he didn't tell me why. He just called me a bitch and told me to get out and never come back." Lucy said as she continued to cry.

"Do you want me to go talk to him and find out why?" Gaby offered.

"Oh, would you?" Lucy asked. "I love him so much, and I just have to know why!"

Gaby agreed and headed off to Christian's dressing room. He opened the door a few seconds after Gaby knocked. "So, Christian, Lucy tells me that you dumped her."

"Yeah, I did. She was being a real bitch. She told me what she did to you, you know the whole Batista thing. You do know what I am talking about right?"

"Yeah, I found out the next day, and I don't blame you one bit. I am having to restrain myself when I am around her. She asked me to come find out why you dumped her, and since she doesn't know that I know she betrayed me, what would you like for me to tell her?"

"Tell her, hmm, that I couldn't be with a liar, but that you don't know what I meant by it and I wouldn't tell you, but that she would know what I was talking about."

Gaby agreed and went to find Lucy. She found her in the catering area and told her what Christian wanted her to, and Lucy broke down. Gaby tried hard to hold her laughter in, and managed to do so. Getting her back now would be too easy, she would have to wait until Lucy's guard was back up, then she would strike. Now all she needed was the perfect plan.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I'm back! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a little trouble focusing on Batista this week since I have found a new man that is totally droolworthy! His name is Leland Chapman, and if you watch Dog: The Bounty Hunter, you know who I am talking about. If not go to  go to the bottom and you will see 3 icons. Click on the first one, then click on Leland's name. HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUMMY! Read and Review as always!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I updated, I have had to go back and read the whole story just so I could write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I am still trying to plan out the rest of the story, but this damn writer's block is driving me nuts!!!!!! Here's the next chapter…….

Chapter 10.

Gaby had yet to come up with a plan and it was starting to frustrate her. Whatever she came up with had to be good. It had to be better than the crap Lucy had pulled.

"Gaby," Vince called, interrupting her thoughts. "Gaby, I need to talk to you in my office." Gaby followed Vince to his office, not sure what he wanted to talk about.

"Please have a seat. Ok, unbeknownst to me, two scouts from another company were here last week. One was in the crowd watching the wrestling ability, and one was backstage watching how everyone interacted with each other."

"How does that affect me, Vince?" Gaby asked.

"Well, I had an offer from them to buy out your contract. A very nice offer in fact, but I wanted to talk to you about it before I agreed."

"Agreed? You say that like you have already made up your mind."

"Well, would you like for me to turn them down? It's TNA, and they are offering you an opportunity to valet. We don't have an opening like that here, and I think it would be really good for you, not that I want to see my employees go there, but it's a good opportunity."

"Vince, I like my job here, and I don't think I want to leave."

"Just think it over and get back to me next week, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Gaby said slowly as she shook Vince's hand and left to find Dave. Gaby walked down the hallway and saw that the catering doors were propped open, but she didn't think much of it. She looked in to see if Dave was in there, but instead she saw Ashley looking a little scared. She walked in and went straight to her. She bent down so that she was face to face with Ashley. "Ash, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Sara I presume?" A snotty voice asked.

"Oh shit!" Gaby thought before looking up.

"Sara? No, my name is Gaby. I don't know a Sara."

"Really?" Angie asked before pulling out a cell phone and finding a phone number. Gaby looked at her strangely before realizing that it must be Ashley's phone. Angie hit the call button and Gaby's cell phone rang in her pocket. She shifted her eyes back and forth for a second before silencing it. "Who do you think you are?"

"Look, let's take this somewhere else because I am not discussing this in front of everyone." At this point everyone was staring at them waiting for the catfight to ensue.

"I don't care if everyone hears my business!!" Angie shouted.

"Well I do!" Dave said loudly from behind Gaby. "My dressing room ladies, that includes you Ash."

"How do you know she wasn't going to kidnap you when she arranged this meeting Ashley?" Angie asked angrily.

"I didn't, but she let me talk to dad, so I figured she was ok."

"How do you know your dad wasn't going to whisk you away and keep you from me?"

Ashley mumbled her response under her breath. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Ashley took a deep breath before answering. "I said, because he's not like you." The room grew silent as everyone processed what was just said. Gaby couldn't believe Ashley said that, even if it was true. "Mom, dad loves us so much. He told me that he had been calling the house for a while now, but you won't let him talk to us. Shayla and I love him and that was why we snuck off to see him at the mall. We miss you daddy." Ashley said as she turned to Dave. "We want to see you more often, and we don't want to sneak around to do it." She turned back to her mom. "I don't know why you guys got a divorce, but I do know it doesn't mean we shouldn't be allowed to see each other. My friend Sara, the real one, her parents are divorced, and she gets to spend the whole summer with her dad. It doesn't have to be the whole summer, but we do want to see him if he flies into town."

Angie sat down on the couch. "This is a lot to think about Ash."

"Do you hate dad?"

Angie looked a little taken back by the question. "I don't hate him; I just don't love him anymore." Gaby and Dave were starting to feel like they weren't even in the room anymore.

"It's hard to explain, Ash. I just fell out of love with him. Our divorce is our way of making it final that we want to be with other people."

"No, Angie, it is your way of making it final that YOU want to be with other people. I never said that. When I said for better or worse, till death do us part, I meant it. I guess you just meant till something else that catches your attention comes along."

"You still want to be with me Dave?" Angie asked.

"I miss you Angie." Dave said as he walked closer to her and away from Gaby. Dave took Angie's hands in his and continued to talk. "I still love you Angie. I miss coming home to you. Don't you miss me?"

Angie looked at Dave for a minute before answering. "I do miss you Dave. I am not seeing anyone else. I broke it off with Susan shortly after you found us. I was just going through the divorce because I figured that was what you would want after what you saw. I can always call it off Dave."

Gaby stood by the door not believing what she was hearing. After everything Angie had put him through, Gaby couldn't believe that he would actually consider letting her call off the divorce and get back together with her. _I guess our little fling was just that, a fling. UGH!!! I was his rebound!!!! _She thought.

Dave looked over at Gaby. "What are you looking at me for? It's your decision Dave. I don't have anything to do with it and the fact that you are actually considering getting back with her means that you really didn't care about me. So you go ahead and get back with the woman who left you for another WOMAN, and I am gonna go talk to Vince about the job I was offered today in Florida." Gaby turned and walked out of the room. If she was gonna get back at Lucy, she was gonna have to do it fast. But what to do? She'd have to find Christian and get his help.

A/N: I really am at a loss of what to do to her. And yes, I know the story took a turn for the worse, but bear with me. There just might be a method to my madness…….maybe. Hmmmmm, I'll have to think about it some more……….. R & R as always!!!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
